


Snowfall

by kingstoken



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "It has been decades since experiencing my first snowfall, but it still amazes me."
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Kate Kane
Kudos: 8





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



> Written for a [Sapphic Stocking](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/25483.html)

Diana was looking out the window at the snow gently falling, and coating the trees in a layer of white. 

“It has been decades since experiencing my first snowfall, but it still amazes me. It is beautiful.” 

“Yes, it is” said Kate “But, soon it will turn grey, and clog the streets of Gotham, and everyone will forget how magical it once was.”

“True, but they should not.”

Kate put her hand on Diana's shoulder, and Diana placed her hand over hers, and they watched the snow together.


End file.
